


It's Not The Winning Or Losing...

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker's had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Winning Or Losing...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for sunsetdawn20, for the prompt 'Becker/Davis, lost and won'.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one that appears in this fic, David, belongs to me.

Becker barged into the locker room, muttering insults and curses that were mainly directed at, as far as Malcolm could tell, Captain Ryan.  
  
He cleared his throat pointedly, and Becker jumped, turning hastily.  
  
“Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”  
  
“Something the matter?” Malcolm asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
Becker hesitated, and then sighed. “Bad day, that’s all. I seem to be having trouble fitting in.”  
  
“With the boss, you mean?”  
  
“You heard that, huh?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“It’s just that sometimes I feel like I’m never going to measure up to him, the great Captain Ryan.”  
  
“It’s not a competition, you know.”  
  
“So why do I feel like I’ve already lost?”  
  
“You haven’t lost anything. Just give everyone some time. You have to earn their respect. You have to earn _Ryan’s_ respect. Just like _he_ had to from his colleagues, once upon a time.”  
  
Becker’s shoulders sagged. “You’re right, Mal, I know you’re right. I just can help feeling like the new boy, that’s all.”  
  
Malcolm walked over and slid his arms around Becker’s waist. “You know you’ve already won my respect, right? And a whole lot more than that, of course.”  
  
Smiling a half-smile, Becker nodded. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I know you’ve been working with Ryan and the others for a good while, but it’s nice to have someone who just _might_ be on my side.”  
  
“There aren’t any…”  
  
“…sides, yes, I know. Ignore me. Like I said, bad day.”  
  
Malcolm smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to Becker’s lips. “Just give it some time. They’ll come around. Now, since we’re both done here, how about we go home and see about making your bad day a little bit better?”


End file.
